Code Lyoko:Code Xana
by Seithex
Summary: A new student comes to Kadic, is he related to Xana, Franz Hopper? Can the gang trust him or not? You'll just have to read to find out.
1. A New Student

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or any of its characters.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Code Lyoko: Code Xana

By Rewritten-Life

Chapter I: A New Student

It was an ordinary morning, sun shining, birds singing and Odd snoring, well it was an ordinary morning for Ulrich. He had just woken up to someone knocking on his dorm door, and had gone over to open the door, it was Aelita and Jeremy.

"What is it Jeremy?" asked a tired Ulrich as he looked at Jeremy. "It's too early to get up."

"What are you talking about Ulrich?" asked Jeremy.

"It's almost time for first period you guys missed breakfast," interrupted Aelita.

"What-" Ulrich looked over at the clock it read 8:15, "Odd wake-up!"

"Uh... what is it Ulrich?" asked a sleepy Odd.

"We're late! It's almost time for class!" cried Ulrich.

"What!" cried Odd as he Ulrich started to run around trying to get ready for their first class.

Jeremy and Aelita just laughed in the background as the chaos was accouring in the room. Ulrich and Odd were ready in a few minutes and ran out the door calling back to Aelita and Jeremy to hurry up. Jeremy and Aelita took their time walking down to their English class.

"There haven't been any Xana attacks lately," said Aelita randomly.

"Yeah I guess," said Jeremy, "but what made you think about Xana?"

"Not sure," replied Aelita, "I think it was all the peaceful times we've had like this morning."

"Like you could call that peaceful."

"Well, at least we're not running around in chaos," said Aelita with a smile.

"Yeah you're right," said Jeremy blushing at Aelita's smile. "Well let's go before we're the late ones."

"Okay," said Aelita with another smile.

The walk to class wasn't much of an excitement, not that it would be anyway, Jeremy and Aelita sat down to find Ulrich and Odd panting in their seats. They both look like they needed more sleep.

"Hey guys why are you so tired anyway?" asked Jeremy.

"Well," Ulrich started.

"Ulrich is up all night talking to Yumi on the phone, he's too loud to even get a bit of sleep." finished Odd.

Ulrich blushed and looked away from the giggling Aelita and Jeremy. The class settled down when the teacher walked into the room with a huge stack of papers. The teacher dropped the papers and sat down at his desk, he looked up at his students.

"Well students I hope you have you homework," said the teacher, "also I hope your prepared for today's quiz on-" There was a knock on the door the teacher got up and opened the door, it was the principle.

"Oh, I wonder what the principle wants?" asked Aelita.

"Who knows," replied Odd.

"Yes, yes I see," replied the teacher as the principle left. "Okay everyone, we have a new student joining us today," the teacher motioned his hands to the door as a boy a little taller than the average boy, he had dark silvery hair that waved in front of his dark grey eyes. "His name is-"

"My name is Zaik," interrupted the boy. "Nice too meet you...I guess."

All the girls in the room starred at this handsome new student, except Aelita who didn't really get what everyone else was looking at. They were all starring right at him he didn't seem to notice he just kept looking straight ahead at nobody.

"Why's everyone looking at him?" asked Aelita.

"Well he's an example of what girl's call-" stared Odd.

"It's nothing Aelita, really," finished Jeremy.

"So Zaik take any seat you chose," said the teacher.

As the teacher said that most of the girl's were pushing the person next to them out of their seat so Zaik would sit next to them. Zaik sighed as he saw what the girls were doing so he quietly made his way to the back of the room to sit at an empty table. The teacher was scribbling something on the board it looked like a revision to a mistake on the quiz but now one was really sure, but they didn't care.

"Okay students lets get to that quiz on the literary terms we've been going over for the past week," said the teacher. "Oh Zaik since your new you can take the quiz later, okay?"

"I'm sure the quiz isn't too hard," said Zaik, "I think I'm able to take it now."

"Really? These terms are pretty difficult," replied the teacher.

"I think I'll be okay," replied Zaik.

"Okay if you're sure I'll give you the quiz," said the teacher as he started to hand out he tests.

Zaik just nodded and got to work just like all the other students. Jeremy and Aelita finished the quiz very quickly, Ulrich seemed to finish when everyone else did but Odd was having a hard time, he hadn't studied at all so he guessed at most of the questions. The bell rang ending the class everyone filed out of the room, Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita all went out to meet Yumi at some random bench.

"Hey guys!" cried Yumi from the bench.

"Hey Yumi," said Ulrich as he sat down next to her.

"Quiz not as easy as you thought?" asked Yumi.

"Yeah," answered Odd and Ulrich at once.

"Hey is that the new kid over there?" asked Yumi pointing over to another bench.

"Yeah that's Zaik," said Jeremy.

"Zaik uh, that's a weird name," said Yumi with a small laugh.

Zaik was sitting on the bench opposite of them; he was reading some really old book. Not to anyone's surprise there were about ten girls hovering over him. He seemed slightly annoyed with the girls around over him but he didn't speak a word he just kept reading.

"Hey look at that!" cried Jeremy pointing in Zaik's direction.

"Yes we know Jeremy, he has ten girls around him, any guys life dream," said Odd.

"Not that look what he's reading!" corrected Jeremy.

The group now changed their direction to the book, the title read: _The Life and Times of Franz Hopper._

"Well that's something you don't see everyday," said Odd, "Some new kid reading a book even you can't even find Jeremy."

"Well I'm sure Franz Hopper's diary is a better resource then that," said Jeremy.

"It wouldn't hurt to take a look at it," said Aelita as she got up and headed toward Zaik's bench.

"Hey where are you going Aelita?" asked Jeremy.

"To see if he'll let us borrow the book." declared Aelita.

"It's alright Jeremy," said Ulrich, "it's not like anything bad can happen from getting a book."

Aelita tried to get through the crowd hovering over Zaik but with no luck, she tried again and was able to get through. "Umm... Zaik?" asked Aelita.

"Yes..." said Zaik looking up from his book.

"Would you mind if I borrowed your book when you where done with it?" asked Aelita. Zaik gave her a confused stare; he would have never thought anyone was as interested in Franz Hopper as himself. "Well you see I'm really fascinated with Franz Hopper, and since he was a teacher here-"

"You're name's Aelita, right?" interrupted Zaik.

"Yes it is."

The crowed of girls seem shock that Aelita who was new here self could get his attention and they couldn't. They started yelling to get Zaik's attention now.

"Well Aelita maybe you could have dinner with me or something and we can talk about Franz Hopper," said Zaik.

"Oh, that would be wonderful!" said Aelita, "but can I bring some of my friends?"

"Sure," answered Zaik almost immediately.

"Good so we'll meet at dinner right?"

"Yes, see you then," said Zaik as he went back to his book as Aelita walked away.

Aelita went back to then gang as she told them her news they all seemed excited except Jeremy.

"Wow, Aelita are you that persuasive?" asked Odd, "over ten girls and he wouldn't talk to them."

"I think it was Franz Hopper that did it," Yumi added.

Ulrich nodded in agreement, "So tonight maybe we'll get some more answers."

Jeremy pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "The diaries are plenty helpful-"

Jeremy was cut off by the bell for their next class, the students started towards the doors to their next classes. Jeremy got up and walked towards the door without the others.

"What's his problem?" asked Ulrich.

"Isn't obvious?" asked Odd, "he doesn't want Aelita to think that Zaik is better then him. Odd smiled in the direction of a blushing Aelita.

"Really?" asked Aelita, "I find them both nice."

"Don't worry about it Aelita," said Yumi as she passed Aelita towards the school, the others followed.

The rest of the day passed somewhat quickly, Jeremy found out Zaik was in all of Aelita's classes, he didn't like that at all. It was at least an hour to dinner and Jeremy decided to talk to Aelita. He was in her room studying for some random test Jeremy wasn't sure which. He knocked on the door.

"Aelita," called Jeremy's voice as he knocked on the door.

Aelita opened the door, "Yes, Jeremy?" she asked.

"Oh, how are you?" asked Jeremy.

Aelita looked at him confusingly, "Fine..."she answered.

"Well I got a break through on the anti-virus," lied Jeremy.

"Really? What did you find?" asked an eager Aelita.

"Well...uh-"

"Oh it's almost time for dinner, we should meet Zaik," said Aelita, she started out the door, Jeremy didn't follow. "You coming?"

"Yeah," said Jeremy as he followed Aelita to the cafeteria.

Odd and Ulrich were already at the cafeteria asking Zaik random questions. Zaik answered them not caring what the question.

"Where are you from?" asked Odd.

"The states," answered Zaik.

"What part?" asked Ulrich.

"Massachusetts," answered Zaik.

"What's it like there?" asked Odd.

"Nothing special," answered Zaik.

"Why'd you move to France?" asked Ulrich.

"Felt like it," answered Zaik.

"You live on your own?" asked Odd.

"No, I lived with my grandmother until I came to Kadic."

"Why'd-" Ulrich tried to ask.

"Why are you asking me all these questions?" asked Zaik.

"Well umm... Ulrich you know," said Odd.

"What? Well you see-"

"Hi guys!" called Aelita as she came up to the table with her dinner, Ulrich relaxed in his chair. "So what do you know about Franz Hopper?"

"Well," said Zaik as he took out the book, "this book has everything about him in it." The gang then just realized the book was about one thousand pages. "I've read it about fifteen times already-"

"That many times?" asked Odd obviously impresses.

"Yeah so I guess I know a lot."

"Did it say anything about this in the book," asked Aelita as she pulled out Mr. Puck from her bag.

Zaik grabbed Mr. Puck from Aelita and looked at him more closely, "It's Mr. Puck..." said Zaik.

"So Mr. Puck is connected to Franz Hopper," said Jeremy to himself.

"Do you know anything about him?" asked Ulrich.

"Sure," said Zaik, "he was a friend to Franz Hopper's granddaughter, they played all the time."

"Really, who's his granddaughter?" asked Aelita.

"The book doesn't say he just introduces her as his granddaughter." replied Zaik.

"Well did it talk about Mr. Puck at all in the book?" asked Odd.

"Not much just said he kept dreaming about wolves chasing him."

Jeremy turned to Aelita and mouthed 'Like your dream' to her. "So did it say anything about Franz Hopper building some huge computer?"

Zaik gave a suspicious look at Jeremy, "No, but you seem to have a lot of questions and it's getting late, so you can just borrow the book." Zaik gave the book to Aelita, and got up. "Good night then," Zaik then walked towards his dorm.

"Late it's only, seven o'clock." said Ulrich.

"He might have homework still to do," said Odd.

Aelita nodded in agreement, "So what do you think about him Jeremy?"

"I don't trust him," said Jeremy. Everyone else looked surprised. "This book has a table of contents and an index; there is no Mr. Puck in this book."

"How can you be sure?" asked Odd.

"Look this index has all the names of people in his life there is no Mr. Puck." said Jeremy.

"You should read it Jeremy," said Ulrich, "I'm going to call Yumi and tell her what we found."

"I still have to study," said Aelita as she got up to leave.

"Aelita can you help me study?" asked Odd. "I know I'm going to fail the next test."

"Sure Odd," she called back.

"I guess I'll read it then," said Jeremy to now one so he got up and went to his dorm to read.

It had gotten late fast it was midnight everyone was asleep well almost everyone. Jeremy was quickly getting through the book he was already at page six-hundred. Zaik he was on his laptop typing to his friends back in the states about how different France was. Ulrich was still talking to Yumi about random stuff, some of it didn't make sense, and Odd with is pillow over his head, hoping Ulrich would stop.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was it my first CL Fanfic I hope you like it there are more chapters to come.


	2. Xana Attack

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or any of its characters.**

**Onono: Thanks for the review. I'm actually reading Eragon4Life's story right now. I'd love to talk sometime through IM, or E-mail. Anyway thanks for this story's first review.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter II: Xana Attack

The night passed and it was the next day, Aelita had gotten up early, Jeremy could not tell Aelita what he had found out about Franz Hopper. Jeremy decided to go look for Aelita at breakfast, he went down the stairs, but he only found Odd and Ulrich eating their breakfast.

"Hey guys have you seen Aelita?" Jeremy asked Odd and Ulrich.

"No," answered Odd and Ulrich.

"Oh, well I found something by reading the book Zaik gave us." said Jeremy.

"Anything on an Anti-Virus?" asked Ulrich.

"No, this book was written long before a computer existed, but…" said Jeremy

"But?" asked Odd.

"It had various references to a virtual world," said Jeremy.

"Lyoko?" asked Ulrich.

"Yeah, I guess… it never gave a name." said Jeremy.

Yumi walked into the cafeteria and saw Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy and walked over to them. "Hi guys,"

said Yumi.

"Hey Yumi," said Ulrich, "Jeremy was just telling us about the Franz Hopper book."

"Really?" asked Yumi, "what'd you find out?"

"Well, maybe we should wait for Aelita." said Jeremy.

"Oh yeah where is she?" asked Yumi.

"No one knows," said Odd taking a bit of his breakfast,

"Maybe she's at the factory," said Ulrich.

"She could be," said Jeremy.

"But why would she be there?" asked Odd.

"No sure," said Ulrich.

The bell rang for their next class to begin. The students started leaving the cafeteria to get to their first class of the day.

"Well we'll see Aelita in class," said Odd as he got up with Ulrich to get to their next class.

Jeremy sighed and got up to head to class with Odd and Ulrich. They entered the room the teacher hadn't shown up yet, he saw Aelita sitting down reading some random book.

"Hi Aelita," said Jeremy as he walked up to her.

"Oh, hi Jeremy," said Aelita looking up from her book.

"I didn't see you this morning, where were you?" asked Jeremy.

"Oh, I had breakfast early and went by the Hermitage."

"What for?" asked Jeremy.

"Well I had another dream last night it was really weird, so I thought I could find something at the Hermitage."

"What was it about?" asked Jeremy.

"It was…different," said Aelita.

"How so?" asked Odd who was listening in on the conversation.

"Well-"

Aelita was interrupted by the teacher entering the room. He had a stack of papers in his hand and he placed them on his desk he stood up facing his students.

"Well students," he started, "the quiz yesterday didn't go as well as I wanted."

The student started looking around picking out names of people who they thought failed. The teacher started to pass out the quizzes when he got to someone's name you passed he praised them.

"Jeremy good job, Aelita nice work, Zaik a first quiz well done." He must have called out only ten names. He got to the final quiz, he seemed very surprised when he passed it to Odd. "Odd, you passed…good job."

"Really?" asked Odd as he looked at his quiz, he turned to Aelita "Thanks Aelita, studying with you really does help."

Aelita let out a small laugh, Ulrich sighed as he went back looking over his quiz. The teacher went back up to the board.

"Well let's go over the quiz, so you can see where you got problems wrong. Let's start with number one-"

Jeremy's laptop let out a ping and he opened it, the super scan had discovered an activated tower. Jeremy looked up to everyone else. "Xana," he said quietly.

"I'll stay here," said Ulrich, "to look out for Xana's attack you guys go deactivate the tower."

Everyone nodded in agreement and put their plan into action. Aelita and Jeremy both stood up asking to go to the infirmary.

"Oh, sure," said the teacher as he went back to his explanation.

"Uh, sir can I go with them to make sure they get there." asked Odd.

"Fine go Odd," said the teacher. "But hurry back."

"Okay, sir," Odd got up and left with Aelita and Jeremy.

"Should we get Yumi?" asked Aelita.

"No," said Jeremy, "we'll be fine; Xana has been quiet so he might be planning something big."

"Yeah well let's go before Jim, or someone finds us." said Odd as he started to run.

They made it through the forest easily and went down the man hole. Odd found his skateboard and Aelita and Jeremy got their scooters. They made it to the end of the sewers and came to the factory. They swung down the rope and went into the elevator and dropped Jeremy off at the computer while Odd and Aelita made it to the scanners.

"Okay guys your going to the forest region, so far there aren't any monsters around but be careful."

"Yeah, yeah Einstein lets just go." said Odd.

"Okay, scanner Odd, scanner Aelita," said Jeremy, "…virtualization."

Odd and Aelita appeared on Lyoko ready to find the tower. "Okay Jeremy where's the tower?" asked Aelita.

"Its south west from you, watch out some Hornets are coming your way."

Meanwhile, Ulrich and Yumi had just gotten out of class. Ulrich went out to find Yumi and tell her about the Xana attack. He finally found her talking to William.

"Uh Yumi can I talk to you for a second?" asked Ulrich.

"Sure Ulrich, see ya William," said Yumi.

"Yeah bye," said William.

"What is it Ulrich?" asked Yumi.

"Well-"

Ulrich was cut off by someone screaming off in the distance.

"Xana?" cried Yumi.

"Yeah he started his attack," said Ulrich.

They rounded the corner and found a group of kids being attacked by some huge slime.

"What is that?" cried Yumi.

"I don't know but its Xana alright," replied Ulrich.

"Yeah, okay I'll get those kids out of there." said Yumi.

"And I guess I have to fight it," said Ulrich.

Before Ulrich and Yumi could get to the Slime it lunged into the air and went through a window.

"After it," cried Ulrich.

"Yeah," said Yumi.

They both ran into the school to find that the students were being evacuated.

"It's upstairs lets go." said Ulrich.

They ran upstairs to find the door was ripped off Aelita's room, and the room it's self was covered in slime.

"It must be looking for something," said Yumi, "I'll call Jeremy and tell him to hurry up."

"Yeah it must be going into all of our rooms." said Ulrich, "I'll check our rooms."

Ulrich ran down the hall to see the same thing happened to Odd's and his room. When he got to Jeremy's room the creature had just gotten in.

"Okay you big slime thing, time to stop," yelled Ulrich as he approached the slime.

The slime roared and lunged at Ulrich he ducked as the slime slid out of the room. He quickly got up and chased it. It was heading for the stairs. The slime was faster than him and got around the corner faster. When Ulrich rounded the corner he found the slime had stopped and in front of it was Zaik.

On Lyoko Aelita and Odd got on their vehicles and started for the tower with hornets firing behind them.

"Jeremy is Ulrich or Yumi coming?" asked Aelita.

"Yumi's coming and Ulrich's handling Xana." replied Jeremy.

"Well things are getting complicated Einstein the hornets are coming Xana really doesn't want us to deactivate this tower."

"He must be planning something just hurry up I'm sure Yumi will be here soon."

The hornets took a few more shots, they hit the vehicles and they were devirtualized. Aelita and Odd landed on their feet and started running. All sorts of monsters started to chase them there was no time to turn around and fight.

"Aelita you run I'll fight them." said Odd.

"No you'll be devirtualized Odd, just keep running." said Aelita.

Eventually they made it to an intersection and from all the other sides Mega tanks were coming.

"No now we don't stand a chance," cried Odd as the monsters all prepared to attack.

"No! Odd Aelita!" yelled Jeremy.

Jeremy slammed his hands on the keyboard and a window opened and all these numbers started flashing.

"What is that?" asked Jeremy.

The numbers finished and the window closed as the monitor showed a new monster appearing on Lyoko.

"Guy's look out another monster is coming."

"Another monster?" said Aelita and Odd at once.

As they said that a huge white fierce dragon appeared from the virtual sea.

"Did I make that?" asked Jeremy.

"What's that?" asked Odd.

Aelita stood wide-eyed starring at the dragon. "Dergonu…" Aelita said under her breath.

At the School Ulrich yelled at Zaik, "Get out of the way!"

Zaik didn't seem to flinch when he saw the slime. He smiled and threw a book he had in his hand up in the air. "Catch," he said.

The slime jumped after it. Ulrich then realized the book was the Franz Hopper book.

_Of course Xana didn't want us to find more about Franz Hopper._ Ulrich thought to himself. Zaik still hadn't moved from his spot, he hadn't even twitched he just stood there smiling. The slime then tried to strike Zaik down but he stopped in mid air.

It was Aelita on Lyoko she had just deactivated the tower.

"Good job Aelita lets get back to the school," said Jeremy as he started to devirtualize Odd and Aelita.

"Zaik, what happened?" asked Ulrich. The slime was just a pile on the ground.

"Well it killed my book," said Zaik. "Also we were lucky."

"How so," asked Ulrich.

"If he hadn't had got there we'd be dead, and Aelita, well…" Zaik turned and left a puzzled Ulrich behind.

It had been several hours since the attack. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about it like it never happened. The gang was up in Aelita's room discussing the day's events.

"So you met this dragon?" asked Yumi.

"Yeah it was totally weird," answered Odd.

"But I feel like I met him somewhere before like Mr. Puck." said Aelita.

"Also Zaik he wasn't frightened by that slime, like he was prepared for it or something." said Ulrich.

"That is strange what else did he say Ulrich," asked Jeremy.

"Well he said 'It was lucky he came in time' or something, like that and something about Aelita." said Ulrich.

"Think he meant the dragon?" asked Odd.

"Or my memories," said Aelita.

"I don't know." said Ulrich.

"Well think he's connected with Xana?" asked Odd.

"No," said Ulrich. "The slime attacked him, why would Xana attack an ally?"

"He could be against Xana," said Aelita.

"Or it may be a coincidence," said Jeremy.

"Maybe," said Yumi.

They talked for a little bit longer and decided to go to sleep. It had been a long day almost everyone went to bed quickly except Aelita. She lay awake in her bed thinking about Dergonu.

"I met him," she said to her self. She fell a sleep thinking about the snow white dragon, and its owner. She couldn't remember clearly all she could see was silvery hair and a white cloak.


End file.
